This invention relates to a system for locking, in an easily disengageable manner, the lenses to eyeglasses, sportive swimming goggles or diving masks and similar general sportive articles, and the resulting articles.
Substantially, this system and the resulting eyeglasses, goggles and masks have been developed to afford the users wishing to protect their eyes in nautical sportive activities, and specifically those wishing to correct a visual defect, a functional device with easily interchangeable lenses, thus enabling an optician to quickly assemble eyeglasses or diving masks in accordance to protective and/or corrective requirements of a user, either with neutral or graduated lenses and clear or smoked lenses.
The system according to the invention has been developped especially to meet the increasing demand of people wishing, in nautical sporting activities, to have a perfect view of the bottom of the sea and at the same time to protect their eyes efficiently from salts, pollutants or disinfectants in the sea (or in swimming-pools), so as to avoid any irritation and resulting blush, conjunctivitis and blepharitis.
The system according to the invention and the resulting eyeglasses or masks solve this problem completely, the excellent technical features and new solutions being associated to a perfectly anatomical shape, with reduced overall size and yet with a very wide visual angle.